World's End Umbrella
by Soubei
Summary: On the day when that umbrella deceived us, the sky cried The town is blind and doesn't suspect a thing The two of us made our own promise "Let's go see the sky we discovered within the picture book" Oneshot draft, Sky and Mist are the to main characters, but not pairing, its all just famiglia.


Worlds End Umbrella

Tsuna was No Good.

Even in a seemingly endless downpour. But even though its was raining, the Sky was clear as if crying, the Sun was even setting a dying light in tandem, not through the Clouds or a Storm of Lighting, not even the Mist held its own against the clear Rain, as if it was crying unknowingly. Heartbroken for one never met. But the Sky looks as beautiful even more so.

"Today I'm going to make a friend!  
Do your best!  
Don't give up!  
Smile!"

'Even through the pain.'

Tsuna went to school after being ignored by his mother.  
Why would she pay attention to such a No Good son?  
He was late and beaten by Hibari Kyoya.  
He was one of the lowly Herbivores, who cared?

He didn't notice Kyoya had gone easy on him today, a primal instinct telling him something was out of place.

Bullied by his Teacher and peers.  
He's Dame-Tsuna, there's no other reason.  
He gets sicker and weaker everyday.  
But no one notices.

Except the Rain, who weeps for him but doesn't stray from the fake smiles it wields.

And the Sun who stops shining extreme rays at the feeling of something amiss.

And the Cloud who ponders the feeling of being without the never touching background.

When he collapses in the middle of the road they call an ambulance.

If only because they thought him dead and wanted him out of the way of the general public.  
They thought he would go to the morgue.

He didn't until weeks after.

His doctor, Wataru-Sensei, told him his heart had many small tears.  
Perhaps from all of the theoretical knives of abuse from those around him.

He was asked what he wanted to do with his remaining days.  
He said he wanted to stay in the hospital.  
When Wataru-Sensei was to leave, he told him of a girl, abandoned by her parents to die because of organ failure.  
He said his were compatible with her blood and tissue types.

He left him after telling him her room number.

When he saw the girl, he saw a fragile waif.  
Abandoned by those around her.

Just like him.

But he also saw her will to live, in spite of her circumstances.

An illusion of despair.

He promised to help her.

Even if he had to die to do so.

It was his dying will.

When his time comes, no one is sad but a few feel something amiss.

When the girl opens her eyes, she sees an endless sky.

Pure and vast.

Accepting.

A boy is there, and he tells her the truth, about why he did what he did and what he could see in her.

She was forever in his debt. An promised him in the next life, she would be by his side.

The Sky faded away.

It be came Monochrome.

When he was cremated. She kept his ashes all throughout her remaining days.

Becoming like the mist, unsure to others if she was real or a trick.

But a few saw her without her guise.

A Dim Sun,Dark Cloud and Acid Rain.

They were friends.

They became his friends in death as they hadn't in life.

When they all passed into the next life, their first friend was a welcoming Sky.

The Sky was joined by the Sun, the Rain, the Clouds and the Mist.

They lived the next life together in harmony.

Picking up a raging Storm with striking Lightening.

The sky was filled with different weather.

And Tsuna had many new friends.

Maybe not in the life before.

But now, he's happy.

He did his best, he didn't give up, he has friend's and he smiled.

Even through all that pain in the life before.

End.

If you can't tell this is a draft of the whole thing. I'm gonna just put it up to put it up. I've been VERY depressed for the past three months.

It is a Oneshot though, but I'll either post the finished version as a new story or a second chapter.

It was done to,of course World's End Umbrella, Monochrome Blue Sky, Freely Tomorrow, and God-Tier Tune/Divine Comedy. All Project DIVA F Songs i was playing/listening to while this was being written.

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated, Flames are used to burn you genitals off while i tap-dance on your Y-opened sternum.

Yeah...I'm also very sadistic.

Review.

Or else. 


End file.
